Sensei, ¿Prohibido?
by Deih
Summary: Cambio de residencia y nuevo idioma, ¿Algún alumno interesante, sensei? / Reto Temático de Junio, Anteiku. 1º lugar, ¡Gracias!


El actual fic participa en el Reto Temático de Junio: Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Para el foro Anteiku.

Mi pareja/compañera en la elaboración de este One-Shot ha sido TobiObi.

 **Nuevo idioma** y **cambio de residencia.**

 **Aclaración:** Lo que está dicho en inglés está escrito en cursiva y, claramente, lo que está dicho en japonés está escrito normalmente.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...Sensei**_

* * *

Terminó de empacar sus cosas, respondiendo unos últimos mensajes en su WhatsApp antes de tomar las maletas y salir de su residencia. Tenía que viajar a Estados Unidos por el simple hecho de que era una perfecta oportunidad para sus estudios, además de que eso implicaba aprender inglés. Sabía solo lo básico del idioma, por lo que se le complicaría un poco hablar con estadounidenses, mas no se rendiría ni mucho menos declinaría tal _oferta_.

A sus 28 años ya era uno de los mejores profesores de Matemática/Física, y nada mejor que expandir sus conocimientos.

—Pero me va a costar… —musitó para sí mismo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño; conocía a la perfección el carácter de las personas de aquel país, y ¿Ser profesor sin saber del todo el idioma? Sí que era un reto.

Se colocó los audífonos, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía al avión despegar. Según tenía entendido el viaje duraba 14 horas, así que tenía para rato. Incluso podría escribir algunos informes para la Universidad o aprender un poco más la pronunciación de ciertas palabras.

—… _¿Hello?_ …Tch, hello kitty —bufó, burlándose de él mismo.

No tenía la más mínima idea de las horas que habían pasado, cada una de las músicas que tenía en su reproductor fueron escuchadas y todos los informes leídos y releídos una y otra vez. No le quedó de otra que ponerse a aprender un poco más, ya que no quería dormirse otra vez.

Ah, sí. Tenía el sueño pesado.

 _Señores pasajeros, estamos próximos a arribar al Aeropuerto J.R. Kennedy. Favor de abrochar sus cinturones._

Levantó la mirada del libro, cerrándolo de golpe al escuchar el aviso. Guardó sus cosas en su mochila y abrochó su cinturón, dándole solo una mirada al móvil.

 ** _WhatsApp_**

 _Rin: ¡Suerte en el viaje Obito!_

Formó solo una sonrisa ladeada, esperando el aterrizaje con calma. No era la primera vez que viajaba así que no se haría tanto drama, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo a la reunión que tenía con el Director de la U. Lo que menos quería era tener problemas siendo nuevo.

Al bajar del avión, tomó aire y soltó un suspiro ya más relajado, estirando un poco sus músculos. Esperó a tomar su equipaje y, finalmente, salió. De cierta forma se sentía completamente perdido, las personas que pasaban a su lado hasta parecían intimidarle con la mirada. ¿Por qué tan así? El…carácter o el aura que poseían llegaba a incomodarle.

Conseguir taxi fue fácil, de hecho, al levantar la mano para parar a uno, frenaron cinco delante de él. No sabía si salir corriendo o sonreír nervioso y subirse a cualquiera.

…casi podía sentir como los demás taxistas le acuchillaban con la mirada cuando se subió al primero.

—Esto… ¿M-me llevaría a…? —se trabó, tal y como lo supuso, su forma de pronunciar daba lástima— _Hotel Reboot, por favor_ —habló con seriedad, optando por ser directo. No podía hablar demasiado, al menos no por esos momentos.

El hombre le observó unos segundos y, sin mediar palabra, puso en marcha el auto. Si bien murmuró algo entre dientes, Obito no llegó a distinguir qué fue ni, mucho menos, saber lo que significaba.

Frotó su sien con algo de molestia, observando los edificios que iban dejando atrás. No tardaron mucho en llegar, un lujoso edificio de más de 20 pisos se dejaba ver imponente frente a él.

Pagó y bajó del taxi, colocándose su mochila en su espalda y tomando su equipaje, entrando al lugar. Una chica de filosa mirada, rubia y ojos aqua se encontraba en la recepción, atendiendo con profesionalismo.

— _Sí, ¿Qué desea?_ —preguntó con su fina voz, acomodando el pequeño micrófono que llevaba.

—…una _habitación_ —respondió como si fuera obvio, casi formando una mueca.

— _Ehm… ¿Tiene tarjeta?_ —volvió a preguntar, soltando una débil risa.

Prefirió no responder a eso, ya sabía que pronunciaba mal. Se limitó a pasarle la tarjeta y escuchar sus indicaciones con atención, entendiendo la mitad.

— _Gracias_ —musitó, haciendo una leve reverencia que provocó un inmediato sonrojo en la joven.

El botón se acercó al Uchiha, tomando sus maletas a la par que se acercaba al ascensor con él detrás. Los pisos fueron pasando hasta llegar al 15, en el cual pararon, quedando ambos frente a la puerta 569. Obito la abrió y entró, agradeciéndole al hombre, el cual dejó su equipaje dentro del departamento.

Por alguna extraña razón, el chico se le quedó mirando, extendiendo su brazo hacia él.

—…Sí, gracias —repitió, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. No estaba para idioteces.

Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios, dejó sus cosas ahí y tiró su mochila sin cuidado en cualquier rincón, tirándose en la gran cama que allí había. Sus ojos fueron cerrándose, era muy temprano, mas el viaje le había dejado completamente cansado. Por algún extraño motivo sentía que si seguía de pie, caería.

Sin más, todo se volvió oscuridad. Había quedado profundamente dormido.

El sonido de su celular le despertó de golpe, alguien llamaba insistentemente una y otra vez, a tal punto de quebrarle los tímpanos. Tuvo que levantarse con gran dificultad, tanteando apenas el bolsillo de su pantalón para tomar el móvil y atenderlo.

—¿Hol-…? ¡LO SIENTO! —exclamó asustado al reconocer la voz de la secretaria, pegando un bote en su lugar. Murmuró unas cuantas cosas incoherentes antes de cortar y correr hacia el baño, dándose una rápida ducha a la par que desparramaba sus cabellos.

Se secó solo lo suficiente, colocándose una camisa oscura al igual que unos jeans. Suponía que llevaba todo en la mochila, por lo que no se fijó en nada más. La tomó y prácticamente salió corriendo del departamento, entrando al ascensor mientras movía sus pies de lado a lado con nerviosismo, incluso había dejado algunos botones de su camisa abiertos.

Al parecer, ese día los taxis querían tardar más. Tardó al menos 30 minutos en poder tomar uno y otros 10 en intentar explicarle la dirección. ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que diciéndole el nombre de la Universidad el hombre ya sabría?!

—Hoy no es mi día —susurró entre dientes, observando con un aura oscura a su alrededor las grandes escaleras que tenía que subir para llegar a la entrada. No es que en Japón no hubiera cosas así, pero él prefería evitarlas.

 _…y ahora tendré que subirlas todos los días._

Afirmó la mochila a sus hombros y subió, seguramente tardó como 15 minutos más. En verdad que no quería imaginar la expresión del Director pero…no había sido su culpa, ¿Cierto? El viaje era realmente agotador, sí, tenía muchas excusas para decir.

Estaba tan concentrado en encontrar el despacho, caminando con prisa por los corredores, que olvidó donde estaba, siendo inevitable chocar contra uno de los alumnos.

— _Auch, ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota, uhn!_ —gruñó, y de no ser por su grave voz, lo habría confundido con una chica, definitivamente.

Abrió y cerró sus labios una y otra vez, sin saber qué decir. Los potentes ojos azules de aquel joven parecían atravesarlo, mientras que su largo cabello dorado captó su atención al instante. Se veía muy suave…

 _—_ _¿Me estás prestando atención?_ —preguntó fastidiado, rodando los ojos.

—No te entiendo nada —respondió con sinceridad, rascando su mejilla con nerviosismo. Como todos los que allí vivían, parecía tener mal carácter.

El rubio se le quedó mirando unos segundos, captando _el mensaje_. Chasqueó la lengua e hizo una seña de desdén, siguiendo su camino sin tomarle más importancia, no tenía tiempo para quedarse hablando con idiotas. Como siempre, lo habían llamado al despacho del director.

— _…estúpido_ —fue lo último que Obito pudo escuchar antes de verle perderse entre los alumnos.

—Eso sí entendí —masculló, retomando sus pasos hasta la secretaría.

 _—_ _¿Yes?_ —preguntó la joven pelinegra con una amable sonrisa al verle llegar.

—¿El Director Namikaze? —mencionó sin la necesidad de utilizar el idioma contrario, ella entendería.

 _—_ _Ah, lo ha estado esperando. Puede ir a su despacho sin problemas_ —comentó, aunque fue todo en vano, Obito no entendió ni la mitad—. _Sígueme_ —mencionó, prendiendo una lucecita en su escritorio antes de comenzar a caminar por la dirección en la que el japonés había llegado, con la intención de llevarle a la presencia del Namikaze.

El Uchiha contuvo las ganas de soltar un suspiro de fastidio, ¡Pero si por ese camino había llegado! ¿Qué las secretarías no estaban cerca del despacho del jefe? Ese lugar era raro, definitivamente también debía aprender de sus costumbres y demás.

 _…un cambio demasiado grande._

La mujer tocó dos veces la puerta y entró sin más, diciendo unas palabras antes de dejarle el paso a Obito; éste parpadeó un par de veces confundido y, con ligeros nervios, se adentró al despacho, dando un pequeño bote en su lugar cuando cerraron la puerta con fuerza.

Una pequeña risa burlona se escuchó a su lado y, al voltear, se encontró con el mismo chico de antes.

—Deidara —advirtió Minato.

— _¿Qué, uhn? Solo me estoy riendo, Director_ _—_ se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo lamento, Obito-kun. Es algo…problemático, pero es un buen chico —comentó el rubio mayor con una sonrisa afable, levantándose de su asiento y extendiendo su brazo hacia el Uchiha, con la intención de que estrechara su mano.

—…¿Ah…? —formó una expresión confundida, ¿Por qué le extendía el brazo? ¿Era una clase de tradición en Estados Unidos?

 _—_ _¿Es retrasado, uhn?_ _—_ preguntó Deidara, a punto de soltar otra carcajada. Minato le envió una severa mirada y Obito frunció el ceño, haciendo una ligera mueca.

 _—_ _No lo soy_ —respondió molesto, pensando unos segundos antes de intentar pronunciar para que el rubio menor entendiera _—_ _:… no…no sé… ¿Por qué hace eso?_

 _—_ _…Ah…costumbres_ —musitó el Namikaze, negando un par de veces para restarle importancia _—_ _. Puedes retirarte, Deidara. No vuelvas a explotar un ala del Instituto porque nadie podrá salvarte_ —regañó.

El rubio rodó los ojos, enviándole una mirada burlona al Uchiha antes de salir del despacho. Obito resopló ligeramente y prestó atención a Minato, agradeciendo que éste pudiera hablar japonés sin problema alguno.

Los segundos y minutos pasaron con rapidez, casi sin darse cuenta ya tres horas habían transcurrido y en toda esa charla, se cerraron muchos temas. Sería el profesor de matemática y aprendería el idioma allí mismo, con el transcurso de los días. Además, podría enseñarle a los alumnos, japonés y recibir un sueldo aparte por ello, aunque esto se lo pensaría bien antes de aceptar.

Lentamente, fue integrándose en la gran Universidad, mas le costaba entender ciertas costumbres que tenían los estadounidenses. También, se preguntaba constantemente el por qué de su carácter, no hacía falta ser tan hostil ni egocéntrico.

La tercer semana de su estadía allí y ahí estaba, bajo el mismo árbol, leyendo un libro para seguir practicando. No le importaba tener a alguien con quién charlar realmente, sin embargo…había una persona que llamó su atención.

Deidara.

Siempre sobre la rama del árbol contrario, formando extrañas figuras con algo blanco que no llegaba a identificar. Le llamaba la atención la sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando las hacía y el aura inocente que parecía rodearle, completamente diferente a la que siempre le rodeaba. La verdad, no tenía que engañar a nadie, ese chico le llamaba la atención…en más de un sentido. Su carácter explosivo y la manera en la que siempre le miraba, hacía que su mente pensara en demasiadas cosas.

—…estoy mal —murmuró rendido al escuchar el timbre, levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse nuevamente a dar sus clases.

—La verdad es que sí —mencionó una voz detrás de él, haciendo que volteara al instante, casi tirando el libro del susto.

—T-tú…¿Sabes japonés? —preguntó con una gotita bajando por su sien al ver a Deidara _—_ _…Disculpa, debes volver a tu aula_ —musitó, carraspeando ligeramente. Tenía que mantener la calma.

—…No. Pero noté tu mirada, así que me…me… ¿Aparee? Las palabras…exactas —dudó unos segundos al pronunciar cada palabra, rascando su mejilla pensativo. Algo le decía que aparearse no era la palabra correcta.

Obito le observó escasos segundos antes de soltar una sonora carcajada, casi tomándose el estómago de la risa.

—¡D-demonios! ¡Es APRENDÍ! —exclamó, sin dejar de reír. Ahhh! Si él se apareara con las palabras.

 _—_ _¡Cállate animal!_ —le gruñó, arrebatándole el libro a la par que formaba sonrisa burlona— _Tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo para conseguir su librito, 'sensei'_ _—_ bufó, sacándole la lengua infantilmente antes de echarse a correr hacia el salón, llevándose el libro con él.

El pelinegro tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, mas cuando lo hizo, fue demasiado tarde. Sí que era rápido…

—…y con una buena parte trasera… —murmuró, poniéndose rojo al instante. ¡Había pensado en voz alta!— Agh, solo presta atención, Obito —gruñó, caminando a pasos lentos hacia el salón.

 _Tal vez ya no sería tan aburrido estar allí._

Y no se equivocó. Con el transcurso de los días, comprobó que Deidara, a pesar de su edad, era completamente infantil y sociable. Excepto cuando se enojaba, claro. Cuando se enojaba era capaz de hacerle tragar arcilla.

Sí. Había aprendido lo que era esa _cosa blanca._

Poco a poco, iba aprendiendo costumbres y cosas que, en Japón, eran por completo una mala educación. El rubio le enseñaba hasta el por qué los pájaros cantaban, al parecer le gustaba mucho tratarlo como un idiota. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias eso mismo le habría molestado, mas a él podía _malcriarlo._ ¿Y por qué no? Era su sensei.

 _—Ahora, tienes que darme la mano, uhn_ —habló, extendiendo su brazo.

 _—¿Y por qué?_ —preguntó el Uchiha, levantando ligeramente una de sus cejas.

 _—Pues...aquí nos saludamos así_ —explicó, moviendo ligeramente su diestra para que la tomara.

 _—¿Y por qué se saludan así?_ —volvió a preguntar Obito, aún sin tomarle la mano.

Deidara se le quedó mirando unos segundos, observando su diestra con curiosidad.

 _—Es verdad..._ —murmuró para si mismo— _¿Por qué demonios nos saludamos así, uhn?_

Una gran gota de sudor bajó por la sien del pelinegro, negando un par de veces antes de tomar la diestra de Deidara en un simple saludo.

Lo que no sabía, era que ese simple contacto, desencadenaría tantos sentimientos ocultos.

La calidez que le transmitió y la mirada que le dedicó con esos potentes orbes azules, provocaron en él un fuerte escalofrío. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron. ¿Por qué...siendo tan mayor, se sentía como un idiota enamorado?

 _Y sin darme cuenta...caí en tus redes._

El año pasó volando, un nuevo ciclo lectivo empezaba para la prestigiosa Universidad en la que trabajaba. El cambio de residencia y el nuevo idioma ya no eran problema para él, había sabido adaptarse a la perfección y casi, _casi_ , tenía dominado el inglés. Al menos lo que allí se hablaba.

Los sentimientos que tenía por su alumno seguían ocultos en su interior, estaba al tanto de ellos, sin embargo no haría nada. Los celos y el enojo estaban presentes cada vez que veía al rubio con alguien más, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? No eran más que eso: Un alumno y su profesor.

Soltó un suspiro de agobio ante sus propios pensamientos, terminando de guardar todo dentro de su mochila antes de salir del aula, ese día había sido agotador. Si bien eran personas grandes, cada vez le costaba más el explicarles. ¿Por qué la mayoría de las personas odiaba su materia? Si no era tan difícil.

—¡Agh! ¡Nadie necesita economía, uhn!

Una fuerte voz más que conocida para él se dejó oír. Detuvo sus pasos y su cabeza giró casi por acto reflejo hacia aquel aula. Allí, sentado sobre la mesa de profesores con un apunte entre sus manos y los auriculares puestos, se encontraba la persona que robaba su aliento.

—...Deidara —susurró casi por instinto, mas no fue escuchado, ya que estaba con la música a gran volumen.

Se adentró al salón, ahora sí, captando la atención del rubio. Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro y no dudó en quitarse los audífonos, saludando al Uchiha.

 _—Hola, Sensei, uhn_ —rió.

 _—Ya te dije que no me digas así_ —comentó, regalándole una tierna sonrisa—. _¿Necesitas ayuda?_

 _—Si...no me sale_ —se quejó, solo a él se permitía pedirle ayuda. Quiso decir algo más, pero...su mirada terminó por desviarse hacia el fuerte pecho de Obito, el cual estaba al descubierto debido a algunos botones sueltos. Lentamente, relamió sus labios, fijando su vista en sus apuntes.

 _—Puedo ayudarte..._ —musitó el pelinegro, dejando caer su mochila; había captado la mirada del rubio _—...si quieres —_ terminó de decir, colocando ambos brazos en la mesa, de manera que quedara de frente a Deidara, acorralándolo.

 _—...n-no entiendo...esto_ —susurró con un fuerte rojo en su rostro, sin embargo no se echó para atrás. Con lentitud, levantó sus orbes hasta chocarlos con los oscuros ojos contrarios. Estaba tan cerca, que incluso podía sentir su respiración.

Obito se inclinó solo un poco más, rozando sus labios con los ajenos antes de juntarlos, besándole casi con miedo. La verdad, lo había hecho por puro instinto, no sabía si Deidara le empujaría, le gritaría o saldría huyendo de ahí.

Pero, para su suerte y alegría de su corazón, ninguna de las dos cosas sucedieron. Los delicados brazos del rubio se enredaron en su cuello a la par que correspondía su beso con la misma suavidad, probando sus labios de igual manera. Ambos olvidaron el lugar en el que estaban, ni siquiera se fijaron en si la puerta seguía abierta, solo se centraron el uno en el otro y el mundo dejó de existir.

—...sensei —susurró apenas se separaron, juntando su frente contra la del Uchiha, sus labios estaban algo rojizos por el reciente contacto.

—...llámame Obito —habló en un suspiro, acariciando su mejilla con lentitud a la par que deslizaba su mano hasta sus rubios cabellos, enredando sus dedos en las doradas hebras. Tal y como lo había pensado, eran extremadamente suaves.

¿Prohibido? Tal vez. Pero **ese** rubio, ya era propiedad Uchiha.


End file.
